1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antibacterial deodorant cover for covering the head of a microphone, and a method of producing such a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, "karaoke" (vocal-free music) has been widely enjoyed all over the world. In karaoke, people sing songs using one or more microphones.
In karaoke booths, bars and other such places, the same microphone is repeatedly used by a large number of different singers. Accordingly, the microphone becomes very unclean and unsanitary due to undesirable contaminants such as saliva, food residues from the mouth, etc., making contact with the head of the microphone. These contaminants should be completely removed from the microphone each time it is used before it is given to the next singer. However, most of the time the microphone is repeatedly used after merely wiping the head with a cleaning cloth or the like, and neither a specific hygienic treatment nor a cleaning treatment is applied to the microphone.